He Leaps Again
by DeanFanGirl
Summary: Sequal to The Truth Is Out There.
1. Chapter 1

He Leaps Again

"Sam, your going to be late!" A girls voice yells.

'She knows my name' Sam thought. Just then a pretty young woman walked in.

"Sam if you don't get a move on your going to be late for your interview"

"She's right Sammy. Can't mess this up." Dean said holding a bowl of ceral.

"Dean?" Sam asked shocked.

"You okay buddy?"

"Yeah it's just-"

"Sam let's go! I don't want you to mess this up. Got to do good for your mom" John Winchester said stepping in the room.

"John?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Since when do you call me by my first name?" John asked smiling at him.

"He's nervous about the interview." Jessica said. "Can't you tell?"

"She's right dad. He looks like he wants to pass out." Dean said.

"Sam, we've got go before your late." John said.

"Right." He said unsure. 'How can I go to a interview that I don't even know what to say?' he thought.

"Good luck, Sam." Jessica said as she kissed him on his right cheek.

"We'ere rooting for you Sammy." Dean said.

Sam just looked and followed John to his truck.

"Your mom would be real proud of you. A chance at Stanford. You'd be the first smart Winchester in this family. Besides your mom. You've been quiet are you okay?"

"Yeah dad."

An hour later John pulled him into the parking lot.

"I'm going to park. See you after the interview."

"Okay." Sam looked at the building. 'Here goes nothing. After I find out where I'm supposed to be' He thought.

2 hours later Sam walked out of the room in a daze. 'I blew it' He thought. 'Sorry, Sam I didn't have a warning. I hope I'm not here to make sure you get into Stanford'

"Sammy, How'd it go?" John said.

"Pretty good." He lied. 'Not' he thought.

"I'm going to take all of out to celebrate tonight."

"We could just eat in."

"Of course not! I want us to have a family night out."

Sam just looked at him. 'This is going to be fun' he thought'

**Short Chapter I know. But I'm going to give you guys a Introduction of the story.**

**I changed a few things. Sam did not meet Jessica at Standford. He and John gets along real well. Dean's still a litte girl crazy buy he's settled down a little. (No more one night stands) If you guys have any ideas for this one let me know. I want to make it good for you. Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Sam, can't wait 'til you get in Stanford" Jessica said.

"If I get in." Sam said trying to straighten his tie.

"Here let me." She was playing with it.

"I might have blown it." He said.

"No way! You kick butt! You've never failed at anything. We better get downstairs." She grabbed his hand.

All the guys had suits on.

"I feel left out." Jessica said.

"Your lucky. I hate wearing these!" Dean said trying not to yank his tie off.

"Quit squirming and act like a man." John said joking.

"I will when I'm out of this." Dean whined. "Can we get this over with. No offense." he said quickly.

"i would like to make a toast." Dean said. They raised their glasses. "Here's to my little brother Sammy for getting into Standford and for snagging a georgous chick like Jessica." John slapped him behind his head. "I mean woman."

They drank. "Oh Sam before I forget we move into our place tommorrow." Jessica said.

"That's great." Sam said. 'I feel like I'm robbing the cradle' he thought ashamed.

"So, I'll be mostly at the stores shopping for stuff."

"You can always stay with us." John reasoned.

"Sorry John. But we do need to be alone to do some things."

Sam choked on his water. "Dude, you sly dog!" Dean said.

"She is yummola!" Al said.

"Al" Sam said.

"Al?" Dean looked at him weird.

"I'll be right back. I have to use the restroom. Excuse me." Sam said getting up.

"Maybe all this is too much for him." Jessica said worried.

"What do you mean?" John asked.

"Stanford the moving I knew it'd be a big change for him.

"But you guys are wanting to start a family. I know remember what it was like when you need your own privacy."

"Don't worry Jess. He'll be fine." Dean said.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam pretended to be talking on a phone while speaking to Al.

"Bout time you showed up!"

"Don't blame me" AL said.

"Please tell me I'm not here to get Sam into Stanford" Sam begged.

"What? No unless you did something to change it."

"Other than I had to give a interview an hour after I leaped in!"

"Your not here for Sam."

"I thought I was done with this family!"

"What about Abbigal? Remember you had to leap back 3 times to help her. Your here to save Dean."

"What happens to him?"

"He's accidently shot."

"How?"

"By Jessica. She thought he was some kind of shapeshifter. After Dean died Sam broke up with her and never went to Stanford"

"So, I am here because of him?"

"Both"

"Where's John when this is happening?"

"He leaves on business. This family is the most bizzar one we ever had to deal with." AL said.

"Do have any idea when this is supposed to happen?"

"I don't know. The computers crashed. We're trying to get them on back up"

"AL" Sam warned.

"Don't blame me! As soon as it gets fixed I'll tell you. In the mean time keep a look out."

"You are not leaving!"

"Bye Sam." Al vanished

"


	5. Chapter 5

The next day

"Guys, I'm going out on a hunt. I'll be back in a few days" John said.

"Becareful dad." Dean said.

"What are you hunting?" Sam asked. 'I'm really getting into this family' he thought.

"A werewolf. It won't take long after I track it. Guys be safe." He left.

"DId Jessica already leave?" Sam asked Dean. She was gone when he woke up.

"Yeah. She tried to get me to go shopping. Women. I've got to get to work. Later." Dean left.

Jessica was at the furniture store when she bumped into Dean.

"Dean? I thought you didn't want to come"

"I figured you might want a guys opnion for Sam's stuff."

"That's why I tried to get you to come earlier."

"Say you want to grab some lunch after this?"

"Yeah."

Sam was in the house pacing when Al poped up.

"Anything?" Sam hurried.

"Ziggy's getting it fixed."

"I hate it when I can't do nothing."

"WHere's Jessica now?"

"She's at the store buying furniture for our place." The phone rang. "This is Sam Winchester." He almost said his last name. "Really?" He asked shocked. "Thankyou" He hung up.

"What was that?"

"Stanford. Sam got accepted. I thought I blew it." he said releaved.

"How come they liked you?"

"Because I didn't come prepared. I was myself."

"Now all you have to do is save Dean then you can leap."

"But I still don't know when and where it's supposed to happen"


	6. Chapter 6

Jessica and Dean were at the new place. He was helping her arrange the furniture.

"Thanks for doing this Dean. I really appreciate this."

"ANything I can do to help my brother." Jessica frowned. "What is it?" Dean asked.

"Nothing. Forget it. I left a few bags in the car. I'll be back." She tried to go out the door but Dean stood in front of it.

"Dean?" She knew this wasn't him.

"I can't let you go Jess." Dean said. He back handed her hard accross the face and she fell unconsious. His eyes turned black.

Sam was at home when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Sammy. Don't you have any plans today?" Dean asked.

"Like you?"

"Hey I'm working." He shot back.

"NO your not. I thought you were with Jessica"

"Since when do I ever shop unless it's for weapons?"

Sam's eyes widened.

"Dean she's in trouble."

"Shapeshifter?"

"Yeah."

"I'll be over there"

"No Dean don't-" Dean already hung up. "AL!" Sam yelled. AL poped up.

"This better be important." AL said.

"The shapeshifters got Jessica. GO stay with her"

"I can't do anything to help Sam."

"I know I just don't want her to be alone."

"Dean?"

"I couldn't stop him. He's on his way there."


	7. Chapter 7

Jessica woke up tied to the bed.

"Your awake. THought I hit you a little hard." fake Dean smirked.

"Your going to do it anyways"

"True but I like to have my fun first. You know Dean feels a little something towards you? He was mad when you chose Sam." Jessica didn't say anything. "THen you wanted him to go shopping with you for Sam. You were just rubbing it in his face weren't you?" it shouted.

"No!" Jessica yelled. "I love Sam not you!"

AL poped up. "Good your still alive. Hang in there Sam's on his way.

"Doesn't matter. Dean will be the last one to have you. And killing his brothers fiance? He'll get death."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I can. Now let's start having a little fun." It sneered.

"Uh oh. Hang in there Jessica." Al said.

Fake Dean moved on top of her and started to pull up her skirt. If she wasn't tied she would have been able to get the knife from the pillow. Tears started to fall. "I promise I won't be to rough." He started again when the door broke down.

"JESSICA!" Dean yelled.

"DEAN BACK HERE!" SHe yelled and the thing hit her again.

"Hit her again and see what happens" Dean threatened.

"But it's so fun. You know that."

Dean fired his gun at it and it fell down.

Sam ran into the room. "Jessica?" Sam asked.

"Sam! Untie me!" She cried.

He went to untie her. "Did you kill it?" Sam asked Dean.

"Yeah. I'm really sorry Jessica" Dean said.

"Sam i just want to go home. I don't think I want to live here anymore." She said. Sam took her.

Dean glanced at the dead shifter when he noticed something peeking throught the pillow. He grabbed it. A knife. Dean looked back at the creature. "What did you say to her?" He wondered.

He took the shifters body and burned it.

**Guess Sam didn't have to save them or does he? **


	8. Chapter 8

Sam was in the bedroom while Jessica was in the shower.

"How come I haven't leaped if Dean saved them?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. BUt ZIggy's almost has it fixed."

"Did Dean come back yet?"

"Not that I know of."

"AL see if you can't locate him."

Dean woke up and groaned. He burned the shifter when a shovel came out of no where and knocked him out. He noticed he was tied in a sewer.

"Great" He muttered.

"Your up." A voice said. Just then Jessica appeared.

"Your not Jessica." Dean said certain.

"No."

"Don't tell me your another shifter because I"m getting tired of you guys."

"You've always had a smart mouth. You killed my brother." it said.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"What? You can have family but not us? Jessica hates you know after what you did to her"

"That wasn't me. She knows that." Dean said.

"I've got her thoughts Deanie boy and right now she's not to fond of you" it said smiling evil.

"What did you do to her?"

"She's safe with Sam as far as I know. But one thing that I picked up is that's not your brother."

"OF course it is!"

"It has Sam's body but it's not his personality. I thought you would have known your brother a little better"

"Demons lie"

"Sometimes the truth hurts." It slapped him.

Al poped up. He saw Jessica. "Oh boy" He said. "Don't worry Dean, Sam's going to come.

"It's not your brother. I can stake my life on it." The fake Jessica said.

Al's eye's widened. The thing stopped and turned around. "What are you doing here?" it snarled.

"You can see me?" AL asked shocked.

"Tell your friend he's not going to leap out of this one."

Dean thought the shifter was going nuts. He was almost out of his ropes.

**P.s. I wanted to do a twist. Demons usually knows more than humans do so that's why I put it in. Let me know if you hate it or like it. **


	9. Chapter 9

Sam was driving when Al poped up.

"Another shifters got him!"

"Where is he?"

"In the sewer under 32 street. Sam the thing saw me."

"It saw you?" Sam eyes widened.

"Yes and it knows your not Sam. Dean's not buying it though. Where's Jessica?"

"She's in bed. I put salt around the bed. Salt" Sam said to himself.

"Salt?" Al said not convinced.

"Before John left he said to make sure there's salt lines before we go to bed. I don't want to be here anymore!" Sam cried.

"Well save Dean then!"

"You don't know how much fun I'm going to have with you before I kill you" fake Jessica said.

"Sorry but your not my type." Dean snarled.

"That's not what my brother said."

"I don't want to hurt a girl."

"Good thing I'm not one." it said touching the side of his face.

"Yes good thing." Dean smiled and punched her. "Just so you know you suck at tying knots." He kicked it.

Sam was running under the sewers until he heard punching noises.

"This way Sam1" Al shouted.

Sam ran in to see The shifter kick Dean right on his chin. "Dean duck!" Sam yelled. Dean duck and Sam fired. Before the shifter had time to react the bullet hit it's head and slumped down. "Thanks Sammy." Dean said panting.

"You okay?" Sam asked helping him up.

"Other than the fact I almost got beat up by a fake girl yeah."

Sam laughed. "Let's go home."


	10. Chapter 10

The next day John was home. Dean and Jessica had a talk about what had happened and everything was back to normal. Or as normal for a Winchester. Al poped up and Sam went outside.

"Ziggy's got the computers running again" Al said happy.

"After I saved them."

"So do you want to hear it or not?"

"Tell me" Sam said.

"The real version was it wasn't really Dean that shot Jessica. It was the shifter but Dean got blamed for it. But now Sam and Jessica gets married and have a few kids and Sam becomes a big time attorney."

"What about Dean?"

"He marries a girl named Emily they have about 5 kids."

"5?" Sam's eye widened.

"Let's just say Dean's a busy bunny." Al said dreamly.

"And John?"

"He dies of old age. The way it should be."

"He never settled down again?" Sam asked.

"A woman named Claire for a few years but nothing after that. He tried to spend all his time with his family. You did good Sam."

"Their still going to have it rough aren't they?"

"They'll still hunt but nothing they can't handle."

"Hey Sam! Get in here would you?! I heard you got accepted into Stanford!" John yelled.

Sam started to walk forward. "Bye, Sam" Al said as he leaped.

**Hope you liked the ending. See you guys next time!**


End file.
